The Stalker (character in The Stalker movie)
The Stalker is a supernatural being with complicated characteristics and abilities. He appears to wear a hockey mask in a black suit, black tie and white shirt as well as wearing in a black tuxedo shoes. His skin is pale, and when he is unmasked, he will appear faceless, which is very similar to the appearance of the popular mythical paranormal creature, the Slender Man. However, unlike Slender Man, he has a short hair, and generally has a bare hands. He appears to be in 181 cm (5'11") in the movie, but he is usually depicted by legends to appear much taller, somewhere between 190 cm and 207 cm. Though he is extremely dangerous haunting the Andrew Forest, California, he is actually not known to the public, thus rendering him very mysterious. Appearances The Stalker appears in a black business suit, with a black tie and a white shirt in it. He wears a hockey mask as well as a black tuxedo shoes. He has a short black hair and he has a pale skin. He is also faceless like a mannequin. He is also quite slender and appears to be pretty tall at 181 cm or at 5'11" tall in the film. Basic Description The Stalker is a unknown supernatural being known to haunt the Andrew Forest in the state of California. He is extremely dangerous as he stalks his victims in the forest and kills them in the process with his machete. It is not known where he originated, though many theories claim that he came from another universe or dimension as his abilities are obviously against the laws of nature. The methods of him attacking or killing his victims vary. If the victim is a young child, he will first pretend to be friendly towards them to gain their trust, and later kill them by crushing their heads with his bare hands when they are all alone with him. If the victim is a adult, he will stalk them, and when they are alone, he will kill them with his machete. If the victims aren't killed but are stalked for a long period of time, they will have nightmares while sleeping, and possibly become more paranoid and began having hallucinations. They will also feel dizzy and have nausea, making them easier to be attacked by the Stalkers. When the Stalkers is physically attacking his victims, he will wield with a machete, and violently charges at one of his victims. When he is not, he will mentally torture them, making them feel sick and even driving them to insanity. This makes his victims being easier to be slaughtered by him. He won't stop attacking or torturing his victims until they finally leave the forest where he resides in. If he successfully killed a victim, he will set his victims' corpse on fire without having to actually do anything. He is known to communicate with his victims through telepathy in a demonic voices, usually threatening them to leave the forest at once before he could harm them. After ending the conversation, the victims will start to have a headache for a while. When he is unmasked, he becomes more aggressive, and uses telekinesis to attack his victims. He interacts oddly with electronic equipment and causes massive interference with audio and visual recordings which is similar to the Slender Man. If a person is using their camera to record, they can determine if the Stalker is nearby by how certain electronics act. When he is chasing a victim, he usually outruns them, making it practically impossible to escape the Stalker. When he got hits by a gunshot, he will teleport in front of his victims, and grab them aggressively by his own bare hand and throws them away, oftentimes injuring his victims' legs and rendering them unable to sprint. It is also useless to hide away from him, as he still are able to see his victims through certain objects, as evident when Samuel tries to hide in his tent while the whole surroundings is dark, the Stalker still spots him and attacks him viciously. When someone is flipping him off, however, he becomes rather confused, as he will stop attacking for a while and tilts his head, and later vanishing. It is uncertain what his purpose or goal is, but it is clear that he does not want anybody to enter the Andrew Forest where he haunts. Despite being dangerous, he is only known to a few people, most of which are survivors of his massacre. It is unclear on how to defeat or kill him, as he is seemingly immortal and unstoppable. History The Stalker: Origin (1989 novel) It is not known where The Stalker originated from. But what thing for sure is that he did not come from the universe or the world we are residing in due to his abilities being entirely against the laws of nature of the universe. In the novel called The Stalker: Origin which serves as the prequel to the film, it is stated that The Stalker began haunting the forest what is now known as the Andrew Forest since 1600's but was not generally active. In the early 1900's, the creature began to attack anyone entering the forest. In less than 5 years, there were 150 reported missing cases happening in the forest. The number continued to grow and in 1914, the number had reached 340. In 1915, the authorities began to investigate the forest in order to find out the truth behind it. A day later, the investigating police officers exited the place and reported to the police, claiming that there are many dead bodies in the forest, most of which had no heads. They even claimed to have a mysterious person standing at around 205 cm attacking them. Because of this, the authorities had closed the forest to the public and issuing a severe punishment to anyone caught entering the area. Despite this, however, there were some people trying to enter the haunted forest. In 1949, there were 10 reported missing cases occurring in the forest. A year later, a teenager made a report to the authority claiming that he had allegedly been to the forest and got lost for 3 months. He claimed that it was a nightmare and there he saw many dead bodies in the forest and even said there was a abnormally tall man attacking him. The teenager was then taken to mental hospital for treatment due to his aggressive behavior and he later died in 11th August, 1953 from seizure. The authorities then strengthened the restriction on entering the haunted forest, even building many blockades around Andrew Forest. However, this didn't stop people from intruding into the forest. According to many people who passed by, they claimed to have seen many young people entering the forest. The authorities then decided to stop blockading the forest as it's useless to prevent anyone from intruding to the forest. But the forest still remained a big issues for the US government, and many presidents even warned the citizens over the dangers and consequences of entering the haunted forest. On 6th May, 1974, Harry Pickord who was in his late 20's reported to the authorities that he allegedly visited the forest and saw a tall man wearing a hockey mask attacking him. He claimed that before he was attacked, he felt unsettled and increasingly paranoid. Harry was then arrested for entering the forest and sentenced to 3 months in prison and fined for over a thousand dollars. The Stalker: Haunted Forest (1999 novel) The novel was released on 13th October, 2002. It tells a story of a young but experienced paranormal investigator, Derrick William went to the forest on 6th September, 2007 to investigate the haunted Andrew Forest. Despite being warned several times by his colleagues about the consequences of visiting the forest. He drove his fifth generation of Chevrolet Camaro to the forest. He then exited his car with a highly advanced camcorder being equipped with three long-lasting batteries and a night vision with high quality visual recording. When he entered the forest, he looked around and recorded everything he saw. Everything was fine at the first place. He then continued to look around and still hadn't seen anything. He then finished recording the footage he had, and set up a tent. He felt tired and went to sleep inside his tent. Little did he knew that there was someone watching him the whole time. In the midnight, he heard a scream from a far distance. He was then awakened by the terrifying scream. He then took his camcorder with him and investigated the scream from the distance. The scream did not stop, and it grew louder and louder when he got closer to it. The scream finally stopped when he stumbled upon a dead body. He was terrified and spotted a figure walking behind the trees in front of him. He tried to reach the figure but it disappeared. He then switched to night vision and investigated further. Derrick started to see strange patterns, and he encountered one of his friends who had committed suicide several months earlier. When he got close to his friend, the person disappeared. He got terrified and thought that he might be hallucinating and after that, the scream was heard again. He went further toward the direction of the scream. The scream suddenly stopped when he walked across a bridge in the forest. After crossing over, he saw a dead body falling from the sky and fell onto the ground. He got terrified once again and ran back to his tent. On the halfway, he spotted a person in the hoodie looking over at the other direction. He sneaked around but stepped onto a bottle on the ground, startling the person and the guy started charging at Derrick at unbelievably fast speed. When he got close, the person vanished. He managed to record the scene and when he looked at the footage, he realized that nothing was recorded in the footage. He kept thinking that he might be hallucinating and began running again to his tent. Once he reached the spot where he set up his tent, he saw that his tent had also been toppled over. Then, a unknown force punched him the the face. All of the sudden, he heard a voice in his mind that was threatening him to leave the forest or else he will be killed. Soon after, he got a headache. A mysterious force then pushed him and he fell onto the ground. He picked his camcorder and got up, and he was then terrified when The Stalker appeared in front of him. The Stalker then charged at Derrick with his own machete. Derrick managed to dodge his attacks and he began running again. After running for some times, Derrick finally reached his car being parked nearby the forest. He attempted to enter his car but he was pulled by The Stalker, who proceeded to knock him out in the process when he grabbed Derrick. Derrick woke up in the morning, and found himself lying near his car. He picked his camcorder and entered his car, started the engine and drove away. When he drove to a nearby gas station, he looked back at his own footage, and managed to film the figure who was attacking him, after seeing the footage, he kept telling himself that he was not crazy. He then drove back to a fictional city named Los Kaiser and went back to the place where he worked. When he entered the building, he unintentionally shocked his colleagues due to a large scar appearing on his forehead. He refused to answer his colleagues what had happened to him and denied to them that he had visited the forest while being visibly sane. Although he had kept the footage he had recorded in the forest, he did not release them to the public to avoid being busted by the authorities for entering the forest. Events of The Stalker (movie) -More contents coming soon- Abilities * Regeneration/Healing - When The Stalker takes damage or are injured, his body will heal quickly, recovering him in the process. Thus, making him almost invincible. * Enhanced Strength - The Stalker is actually extremely strong. He is able to crush his victims with his own bare hands, lifts a victim with ease and injuring them after they are thrown on to the ground. * Enhanced Speed - The Stalker is also pretty fast, as he is able to catch up Chris when he tries to flee after seeing him from a far distance. According to his speed, he is able to outrun the world's fastest human, Usain Bolt and even a car travelling at 100 km/h. * Teleportation - The Stalker can teleport to a certain places at his own will. This is evident when Lisa looks at the window, she sees The Stalker, and only to find him disappear when she blinks her eyes, and appears right behind her when she looks back. * Telekinesis - The Stalker can lift his victim in the air without his hands. He is also able to lift an object without the use of his hands too. * Enhanced Vision - Hiding from him is useless, as he is able to see through objects. This is evident when Samuel are hiding inside his tent when the whole surroundings is dark, the Stalker still spots him and attacks him viciously. * Shape-shifting - The Stalker is also able to shape-shifts, as he changes his true form into a bird and watching the crews from a tree. Even though he appears to be 181 cm tall, the director confirmed that he can change his height too. In a scene where Elsa is taking a bath, a terrifying creature suddenly appears in front of her, scaring her, and then transforms himself into his true form. * Electronic interference - The Stalker is able to cause a camera to encounter several massive glitches including visual and audio recordings when it is nearby. This techniques is pretty similar to Slender Man. * Sickness - If his victims are not killed but are stalked for a long period of time, they will start to hallucinate, having nightmares, being dizzy for a while and become more paranoid. This could also drive them into insanity, as evident when Chris found his missing friend, Adam in a abandoned shack somewhere in the forest, Adam turns hostile and began attacking Chris. During the fight, The Stalker can be seen in a window watching them fighting from the outside. When he appears in this scene, Chris begins to hallucinate, making him feel dizzy and thus allowing Adam to beat him up. * Telepathy - Despite being faceless, The Stalker can actually communicate with his victims via telepathy. When he ends the conversation, his victims will begin to have a headache for a while. Weaknesses Even though The Stalker is extremely powerful and dangerous, he still does not possess a god-like ability. In a scene in The Stalker movie, when Chris swims across the river while trying to escape The Stalker, The Stalker stops for a while, and then trying to set his foot on the river and ends up being electrocuted by the water. The Stalker also doesn't seem to understand human's hand language, which is evident in a scene when James flip him off while encountering The Stalker, The Stalker becomes confused with his head tilted, and later vanishing. Also, The Stalker is also vulnerable to being hit by his own machete, as evident in a scene where Chris takes his machete away from him, and proceeds to stab The Stalker with his machete, which results in The Stalker being stunned for a short period of time while bleeding a lot of bloods. Trivia * His character was heavily inspired by both Jason Voorhees and the Slender Man due to the fact that he shares a lot of similarities with them in terms of abilities and appearances. ** He and Slender Man are faceless and both of them are known to mainly haunt forest. Both of them wear a business suit, a pair of black tuxedo shoes, a black tie and a white shirt in it. Both of them can teleport at their own will, both cause a recording camcorder to have severe visual and audio interference, both are known to induce similar sickness to their victims, both are seemingly immortal, both of them stalk their victims, both can change their body shape and height and both have unknown origins. However, they are actually different from each other. The Stalker has no limitation in movement while Slender Man does not move freely, The Stalker can communicate with his victims via telepathy whereas Slender Man does not speak. The Stalker also does not have its own "minions" working for him whereas Slender Man brainwashes some of his victims to become his "proxies" and force them to work for him. The Stalker can only be found haunting one place while the Slender Man can be found in many places. Also, unlike Slender Man, the Stalker does not possess tentacle-like arms. ** He also shares a lot of similarities with Jason Voorhess from the Friday the 13th franchise. Both of them wear a hockey mask, both of them possess superhuman strength, super speed and self-healing. Both of them also teleport at will, both are known to wield a machete to attack their victims and finally, both of them are known to stalk and kill their victims who enter their haunted places, for example, The Stalker kills his victims entering the Andrew Forest while Jason kills his victims entering Camp Crystal Lake. * It is not known where he came from, though a popular theory made by a Reddit user suggested that he came from another universe or dimension because his appearance and his abilities are entirely against the laws of nature of the universe. Sebastian Gregor even revealed on twitter that he actually likes this theory but he cannot confirm it to avoid spoiler. * It is unknown when did he started haunting the Andrew Forest. But the movie director, Sebastian confirmed that the forest was haunted a few centuries before Columbus arrived at America. * Although he is extremely dangerous and had killed a lot of people entering Andrew Forest and even led to the authorities to start pushing efforts in preventing people from entering the dangerous forest, he is only known to a few, most of which are the survivors of his massacre. * The reasons of him sparing Derrick's life is not known. * A theory was debunked by the director which claimed that The Stalker is a demon or a spiritual beings from hell. * Sebastian claimed that it would not be enough to kill him if he got exposed to even more than one nuclear explosion. * The scene in The Stalker film where Johnny is seen flipping off The Stalker is a reference to a scene in a TribeTwelve video called DEUS EX MACHINA where Noah Maxwell's proxy version is also seen flipping off the Slender Man, making him rather confused and stopped attacking Firebrand.